Una noche de tormenta
by Baluu
Summary: ¿Y Sansa y Willas se hubiese casado? Tendrían un hijo pequeño llamado Ned, vivirían en un pequeño castillo y tendrían toda una aventura por delante, sin siquiera ellos saberlo. Para Gaiasole
1. Willas

Disclaimer: Es todo de Martin.

Esta historia participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras y es para Gaiasole, que me ha hecho sufrir horriblemente. Espero que te guste esto y avisa si quieres continuación, que el final es más abierto que pierna de gimnasta. Con cariño, Mile (yo XD)

* * *

— ¿Querido?—Sansa Stark, con su mirada azul, tan especial, tan propia de ella y su cabello rojo suave como sus modales de dama sureña, observa ávidamente a través de la ventana, tratando de ver más allá del blanco impoluto que inunda todo el paisaje, cada vez en mayor medida. Una luz tenue le entrega un resplandor blanco desde su espalda, la única de toda la habitación oscura como boca de lobo, pese a no ser una hora avanzada de la tarde.

—Sí, querida— responde su esposo Willas Tyrell en tono de interrogante, tendido de espaldas sobre la mullida alfombra de lana, con un bebe de ojos claros sobre su vientre, que ríe cada vez que su padre contrae el estómago, para luego volverlo a su posición original.

—Es que…—la mujer se masajea el cuello, en uno de esos típicos gestos suyos que hace cuando quiere decir algo sin desagradarlo. Después se quita un mechón inexistente de la frente y parece decirse algo para sí misma. El mayor de los Tyrell, haciendo gala de su carácter imperturbable, se levanta con algo de dificultad sirviéndose de sus brazos endurecidos por el esfuerzo diario que insiste en hacer, deja al bebe en el suelo, quien gruñe en protesta y se lanza a gatear hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Él se queda sentado, con la espalda apoyada sobre la cama.

—Se lo que quieres decirme Sansa. Es acerca de los rumores, ¿no? Los rumores de que dos Stark, junto con el bastardo Nieve han llegado hace unas semanas a la Desembarco del Rey Dragón. Tus hermanos —Willas escoge las palabras con cuidado, jamás había visto a su esposa tan angustiada, tan fuera de sí misma. Sansa respira con dificultad y los sollozos se le cortan en la garganta, tiene las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Hay pocas veces que Willas lamenta tanto no poder usar sus piernas, no poder levantarse y rodearle el talle con sus brazos, subirla delicadamente a la cama y acariciarle la espalda hasta que se duerma. El Tyrell suspira, tratando como tantas veces de conformarse con su destino y se queda pensativo.

—Y no crees que el rey podría, no sé, hacer una excepción por esta vez. Quizás lo haría. Podrías enviarle una carta de esas que le gustan a los nobles, le añadimos más títulos de los que tiene. Si quieres puedo redactarla yo— la voz de su esposa tiene un tono más agudo de lo normal y Willas está seguro de que no está diciendo ni la mitad de lo que está pensando. A veces le gustaría que exteriorizase sus sentimientos del todo, que gritase, que patease las paredes, en vez de quedarse callada, inconsciente de que su propio rostro es un libro abierto para todo aquel que sepa leerlo.

—No nos engañemos. Sabes muy bien como terminaron nuestras relaciones con la casa real —se arrepiente en cuanto lo dice, pues ha salido en un tono más duro del que pretendía. Sin embargo, es una verdad del porte de una casa. Los Tyrell trataron de proteger el trono real, que ya casi le habían arrebatado a los Lannister, hasta las últimas consecuencias, el momento fantástico en que tres dragones aparecieron volando juntos en el cielo, eclipsando en esplendor hasta el mismísimo sol. Y eso les costó la reducción de sus tierras hasta lo imposible, y el confinamiento permanente en las pocas que les quedaron. Willas da gracias a los Siete todos los días por haber conservado la vida y por haber podido mantener a Sansa Stark junto a él. Sansa Tyrell, quería decir.

—Si lo sé, pero es que…—los hipidos se vuelven incontrolables y la mujer se lanza a llorar por fin. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro, descontroladas e incesantes, e intenta cubrírselas con las manos blanquecinas. Se levanta de su puesto y da unos pasos, su esposo solo la observa, impotente. Luego se deja caer y se sienta junto a él, Willas le acaricia suavemente los cabellos cobrizos. Ella sigue llorando y ambos se quedan un buen rato en silencio.

—Cuéntame cosas de tus hermanos— Sansa, con el rostro ya seco, se sobresalta. Su esposo le mira con infinita ternura. Es cierto que no se aman, pero ninguno de los dos sabría qué hacer si no estuviera el otro. Y ninguno de ellos sabe que el otro da gracias a los Dioses por haberlos juntado.

—Estaba Arya. Ella era…ella era mi única hermana. Recuerdo que cuando iba a nacer, yo ya me imaginaba jugando con ella, enseñándole a tejer, sentándonos a ver a Robb, a Theon, a Jon pelear con espadas. Pero ella —la Stark se echa a reír, una de esas risas alegres que solo puede brindar la nostalgia más profunda— era todo lo contrario. Aventurera, valiente, impaciente como pocas, disfrutaba más que todo ensuciarse la cara con lodo, tirarse nieve, jugar a las escondidas con los criados del castillo. Yo no sabía cómo comportarme ante ella, por eso la molestaba. Yo y Jeyne Poole, la hija del mayordomo y mi mejor amiga.

—Suena divertido —Willas le sonríe, inmerso en recuerdos parecidos. Quiere preguntar qué fue de Arya pero hacerlo significaría romper la magia del momento— Y el Rey Lobo, quiero decir, Robb Stark era tu hermano mayor, ¿no?

—Y se comportaba como tal. Desde pequeño era serio, siempre tratando de cuidarnos, aunque si, muchas veces él era el que armaba las travesuras. Y hubieses visto la cara con que observaba a papa, las miradas de admiración que le echaba —la loba suspira— Nosotros no éramos los únicos que nos embobábamos con Ned Stark, también lo hacían los sirvientes del castillos y los señores de tierras vecinas que venían a presentar sus respetos. Tenía esa aura de respeto, que se yo, de honor— Sansa vuelve a quedarse callada y Willas no sabe que decir para hacer que siga hablando.

Le gustaría decirle que se arriesgarán en un viaje suicida a Desembarco, que lo daría todo por tenerla feliz, pero sabe que es imposible lo que ella le pide. Y además no está dispuesto a arriesgar la vida del pequeño Ned por ningún motivo. Les reza a los Dioses en silencio, pidiéndoles que le traigan la calma a su esposa. Sin embargo, no tiene idea de lo mal interpretadas que serán sus plegarias, cuando pocos segundos después sucede algo que le habría de cambiar la vida.

Pues de repente, alguien golpea la puerta. El primer toque lo confunden con un trueno y al segundo Sansa se levanta pesadamente y toma la vela, dejando a Willas a oscuras. Baja las escaleras del pequeño fuerte que ocupan con cuidado hasta llegar al frente de la pesada puerta de madera. Afuera la tormenta de nieve arrecia y el viento sopla, adquiriendo voces humanas, susurrantes y tenebrosas. Sansa deja la vela en el suelo y se apoya en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Un crujido espeluznante le indica que lo ha logrado. Fuera, dos extraños envueltos en capuchas negras, con las caras cubiertas, le esperan.

—Sansa, déjanos pasar—la voz era ronca y se perdía entre los ruidos del ambientes. Provenía del extraño de la izquierda.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —la loba trato de imprimirle a su voz un tono sereno, sin éxito.

—Oh, vamos hermana. ¿Acaso quieres que nos congelemos? — ¿Hermana? La otra peregrina la había llamado así, con una voz aguda y cantarina. Confundida, Sansa corre con esfuerzo la puerta hacia atrás para dejarles pasar. Pronto tiene a ambos adentro y un presentimiento que le hace saltar el corazón.

Se quitan las telas casi al mismo tiempo. Y la mayor de los Stark queda sin aliento.

—Es Rickon, Sansa. Aegon lo ha metido en los calabozos de la Fortaleza Roja y pretende ahorcarlo en tres días más. Tenemos que ayudarlo— dice Arya Stark a toda carrera, sin tomar aliento. Jon asiente junto a ella, mirándole ceñudo.

Sansa intenta convencerse de que no es un sueño, pero no logra del todo hasta muchas horas después.


	2. Sansa

Disclaimer: Todo es de Martin.

* * *

Sansa les mira, sin poder creérselo del todo. Ahí están, Arya y Jon, sentados sobre la cama de ella y Willas, mirándola a su vez sonrientes. Su hermana pequeña, que claramente ya no era tan pequeña, no ha cambiado demasiado. Los rasgos caballunos de su infancia se han suavizado y los ojos grises rasgado levemente, dejándole un semblante agradable, sin ser hermoso del todo. A Jon sí le cuesta reconocerlo, su rostro pétreo, tan parecido al de Ned Stark, esta surcado por profundas cicatrices que le recorrían desde la frente hasta el mentón y sus orbes similares a las de Arya tienen un brillo diferente, más lobezno, más feroz. Ella, su hermana mayor, bulle en preguntas pero no sabe cómo comenzar. Siente como los años forman una pared invisible pero desesperadamente tangible. Se angustia y busca consuelo en Willas, quien la mira acostado desde la mullida cama y le sonríe cálido como solo él puede serlo. Decide callar unos segundos, esperando el momento correcto para hablar.

Ahora Arya tiene en sus piernas a Ned, quien intenta con ahínco alcanzar la cara de Jon mientras gruñe suavemente. Sansa, sentada en una mecedora de madera brillante, observa como su hermana le suelta un poco, aunque sin liberarle de su lado. Ned recorre con sus pequeñas manos rechonchas las heridas de Jon, el que esboza una sonrisa un poco triste, melancólica. Arya ríe y Sansa se estremece, sigue siendo exactamente la misma de cuando eran niñas y corrían por los pasillos de Invernalia. Luego un impulso guía a Sansa, la que se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia sus hermanos. Jon comprende, asiente y toma en sus brazos al pequeño que lleva el nombre del antiguo señor del castillo más imponente del norte. Mientras tanto, Arya también se para. Se abrazan, primero torpemente y luego de manera apropiada, Sansa llora y su hermana intenta ser más dura pero pronto un rio de lágrimas corre por sus mejillas enrojecidas por la pena, el tiempo y la distancia. Las palabras sobran.

Luego de un buen rato, Sansa le da la mano a Jon y ambos se sonríen. La chica sabe que jamas fue amigable con él, guiada por todos los preceptos que le enseñaba la septa Mordane sobre los bastardos y sobre todo por cómo se comportaba su madre con él. Pero —Sansa suspira, nostálgica— nunca es tarde para enmendar errores. Vuelven a mirarse entre ellos, rebosantes de felicidad y Arya inicia la conversación.

—Pues bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? Esto de la reunión familiar nos llevara un buen tiempo…—Arya estira sus largas piernas y entrelaza las manos sobre su cabeza. Todavía hay rastros de llanto en sus ojos.

—Arya— Sansa y Jon le regañan. Por un momento, como hace unos minutos cuando la menor de los Stark rio, se siente de vuelta en su hogar blanco. Y aun no puede fiarse de lo que está sucediendo. Se quedan en silencio de nuevo.

—Yo quiero saber de ustedes— dice Sansa, reiniciando la conversación, con los ojos rebosantes de alegría— Arya, ¿dónde estabas? Lo último que supe era que te iban a casar con Ramsay Bolton y que antes de la boda te habían raptado los partidarios del mayor de los Baratheon, ese que ahorcaron en Desembarco.

—Stannis— murmura Jon.

—Esa no era yo— dice que la aludida que, acto seguido, estornuda— Ni idea quien era, pero yo estaba en Braavos en esa época.

—Era Jeyne Poole —completa el bastardo, sombrío. La trajeron con Theon, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, cuando yo…pues, cuando yo— Arya lo mirar, curiosa pero a la mención de su mejor amiga de antaño, Sansa reacciona antes.

— ¡¿Jeyne?! Pensé que cuando habia pasado lo de papá, a ella la habia matado también.

—Pues no. Cersei Lannister se aprovechó de su semblante norteño y la hizo pasar por Arya, aunque la otra chica tenía los ojos café oscuro— Jon cuenta todo con voz impersonal, como si les estuviese contando la historia de Aegon y sus hermanas.

— ¿La hicieron pasar por mí, aun con los ojos de diferente color? ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

—Creo que no, pero puedo suponer que si alguno de los señores del Norte se dio cuenta no dijo nada para no molestar a ese lunático. Yo viví toda esa guerra, pero desde otros ojos— de nuevo Arya repara en aquella salvedad que hace Jon y decide preguntarle más tarde. Ahora es momento de ponerse al día.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella? —Sansa sopesando lo poco que sabe sobre todo lo que ocurrió en el Norte hace un año, supone que nada bueno puede haber sucedido con la pobre Jeyne. Aun así se atreve a preguntar.

— La encontró Ramsay. En una de las incursiones que hizo su diezmado ejército al de Stannis, casi en las mismas condiciones, se metió en la carpa donde dormía ella y Theon. Sigiloso, la degolló e hizo que la sangre callera sobre el Greyjoy y lo despertase. Luego, Theon lo mató —con ese final abrupto, Sansa y Arya estuvieron a punto de atragantarse con el vino que habia traído la primera unos segundos antes.

— ¿Por qué? —casi grita Sansa, escandalizada. No sabe bien además cual es el sentido de su pregunta. ¿Por qué Ramsay degolló a Jeyne? ¿Por qué Theon mato a Ramsay? ¿Por qué Jon dice el nombre de Theon con cierto cariño? Siente que hay algo que se le escapa en todo ese cuadro y prefiere que Jon cuente esa historia de nuevo.

— ¿Porque qué cosa? La historia, la verdadera, claro, empieza varios años atrás. Theon, tratando de complacer a su padre, toma Invernalia con el delirio de ser un Stark más. Ramsay le engaña, haciéndole creer que es leal a él y le sugiere que pretenda que mató a nuestros hermanos. Luego Ramsay ataca a los ejércitos norteños de Rodrik Cassel, también mediante una trampa, y el kraken cree aún más en él. Después como acto final, la quema de Invernalia por el de Fuerte Terror y la nueva condición de Theon como prisionero, a quien mutilaron hasta lo grotesco durante varios años, quebrantándole el espíritu, la moral y varios huesos…—Jon toma aire para seguir hablando, pero Sansa le interrumpe. Arya solo escucha, de seguro que ella ya sabe todo esto.

— ¿Entonces Theon no mató a nuestros hermanos? —pregunta Sansa, tratando de hacer calzar las piezas.

—No, no mató a nadie. Excepto a Ramsay.

— ¿Y cómo? —pregunta Arya, Sansa tiene la intuición que ha visto a Theon y que por eso pregunta ese detalle.

—Lo ató con la ropa de él a un árbol y mató a todo aquel que se acercara con una ferocidad que no se le veía hace mucho. Luego que termino la pequeña escaramuza, le mantuvo ahí. Los que pasaban le golpeaba la cabeza contra un árbol o le escupían. Nadie lo alimentaba, ni le daba de beber, excepto Theon esporádicamente. Y cada vez entre periodos de tiempos más grandes hasta que el bastardo comenzó a suplicar. Ahí fue cuando el Greyjoy le mató —luego el silencio volvió a tomar parte entre ellos, alimentado con el poder del horror. Súbitamente, Sansa recordó algo.

—Oye, ¿y Rickon?

—Oh, es cierto —dice Arya— Entre tanta tragedia habia olvidado porque te buscamos. Esta encerrado en Desembarco por tratar de liberar a nuestra madre, condenada por homicidio múltiple.

Sansa jamas pensó que madre, condena y asesinato podían ir en la misma oración. Pero estaba claro que la vida le deparaba muchas sorpresas aun, pensó mientras tomaba a Ned de los brazos de Jon y comenzaba a mecerlo para que se durmiese.

* * *

Nota de autora: Soly si lees esto, espera que en Desembarco tampoco lo están pasando bien. Y con respecto a lo de los Tyrell no tenía idea de que eran amigos de los Targaryen, no me moleste en averiguarlo. A ver si en los capítulos que vienen, explico cuál era más o menos mi canon mental. Los lobos ya aparecerán J Gracias por leer chicas y….feliz año nuevo!

PD: Gaiasole, aquí no hubo mucho Sansa/Willas, pero de verdad que vendrá más en el futuro.

Mile


End file.
